starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
V-4X-D Ski Speeder
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = | klasse = Airspeeder | ontwerp = Verpine | fabrikant = Roche Machines | prijs = | lengte = 7.33 meter lang 11.50 meter breed 4.27 meter hoog | snelheid = | versnelling = | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = | vrachtcapaciteit = | voorraad = | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance Resistance | voorraad = }} De V-4X-D Ski Speeder was een verouderd type van airspeeder dat door de Resistance werd gebruikt om de basis op Crait te verdedigen tegen de First Order en hun Superlaser Siege Cannon. Hoewel de ski speeders nooit bedoeld waren als een voertuig voor echte gevechtssituaties, was er geen andere keuzen voor Poe's “Reb” Squadron om deze voertuigen te gebruiken. Geschiedenis De Ski Speeder was oorspronkelijk een voertuig dat werd gebruikt in de sportwereld. In de eerste jaren van het Galactic Empire was de sport Asteroid Slalom erg in trek, een sport waarbij deelnemers kleine asteroïden gebruikten als springplank, om er extreem scherpe bochten op te maken of om er stunts op uit te voeren. Roche Machines en de Verpine bouwden de V-4 series ski speeders met een kenmerkende mono-ski zodat de voertuigen steeds verankerd bleven met de ondergrond. De voertuigen hadden ook speciale camera's waarmee stunts konden worden opgenomen. Maar een kolonie van Stone Mites in het Orleon System zorgde ervoor dat verschillende piloten werden opgegeten door de dieren tijdens de Orleon Belt Grand Slalom Finals. Aangezien die wedstrijd live werd uitgezonden, was heel het universum getuige van deze tragedie. De populariteit daalde en de Verpine annuleerden de productie van de V-4. Nadat Asteroid Slalom niet meer werd beoefend, werden de meeste ski speeders van Roche Machines ontmanteld. De overschotten werden aan dumpingsprijzen verkocht. Kopers waren mecaniciens in asteroid-gemeenschappen. De ski speeders kregen een nieuwe bestemming als verkenningsvoertuig en als transportvoertuigen. Een ander deel ski speeders werd gekocht door een rebellencel met financiën van Alderaan om te patrouilleren op de planeet Crait, waar ze een basis hadden opgericht. Techniekers van de rebellen voegden twin medium laser cannons toe aan de ski speeders, net als lichte bepantsering. Gebruik Ski Speeders waren dus bedoeld om te worden gebruikt op asteroiden waar er voldoende zwaartekracht was om te werken met repulsorlifts, maar net niet genoeg zwaartekracht om echt te kunnen vliegen. Op een wereld met een hogere zwaartekracht was het een heus karwei om de ski speeders te besturen. De repulsors dreigden ermee om de speeder bij elke bots de lucht in te katapulteren. Daarom dat het noodzakelijk was om de mono-ski altijd te gebruiken zodat het voertuig vooruit werd gedreven en niet langer omhoog. Op Crait zorgde de mono-ski voor een rode gleuf in de zoutkorst van de planeet. Het rode stof werd weggeblazen door de motor, waardoor het leek alsof elke ski speeder een rode staart had. Bekend ontwerp Toen de Resistance nog dertien functionerende ski speeders vond op Crait, zei Poe Dameron dat het een “B-wing was die niet vloog”. Poe zat niet zo ver van de waarheid, want andere Verpine-ontwerpen waren de T-6 Shuttle, de V-19 Torrent Starfighter en de B-Wing Starfighter (die oorspronkelijk was ontwikkeld door Quarrie op Shantipole). De V-4X-D was breder dan dat het lang was. De cockpit bevond zich aan de linkerkant en was met een smalle plaat naar de motor die ook in vacuüm kon opereren. Helemaal aan de rechtse kant bevonden zich twin medium laser cannons die de rebellen hadden toegevoegd. De cockpit was open, maar werd wel verstevigd door een sterk windscherm. Battle of Crait De Resistance kon nog dertien werkende ski speeders vinden op de verlaten basis op Crait. Onder andere Poe Dameron, Finn, Rose Tico, C'ai Threnalli en Nodin Chavdri bestuurden een ski speeder. De speeders waren zo versleten dat Poe tijdens de aanval met zijn voet door de bodem van de cockpit stak. Poe zag al snel in dat de aanval op de First Order weinig zin had en gaf het bevel om de aanval te stoppen, zeker nadat TIE fighters de aanval hadden verstoord. De Millennium Falcon lokte de TIEs weliswaar weg, maar Poe blies de aanval af. Hij wist dat het onmogelijk was om met de speeders het superlaser siege cannon te vernietigen. Finn dacht er echter anders over en wilde met de speeder recht in het kanon vliegen. Rose liet dat niet toe en botste met haar speeder tegen die van Finn zodat ze uit de baan van het schot vlogen. Finn kon de bewusteloze Roze nog net in veiligheid brengen naar de basis. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections *The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary *Databank category:Resistance category:Rebel Army category:Roche Machines